


A Risky Love

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: (set in s2 ep10 "Sweet Dreams") When Merlin finds out the cure to Arthur's spell, he exposes a secret to save his prince.The general storyline and character rights belong to BBC, no copyright intended.





	A Risky Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's my first time writing so sorry in advance (any feedback is appreciated)

Merlin rushed down the hall toward the cavern, grabbing a lit torch on the way. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the ledge and shouted for the Great Dragon. After a few seconds he heard the sound of rushing wind and the dragon perched on a rock in front of him. "I need help - Arthur has been enchanted and I have no idea how to break the enchantment, but if he doesn't come out of it soon he'll get himself killed in that bloody challenge," Merlin rushed, trying to not panic more as he retold his story. The Great Dragon chuckled, "Well, it seems that the young prince gets into trouble more often that even you, Merlin." Merlin sighed irritably. "I just need to know how to break the enchantment. Please." The dragon stared at him for a moment, then said, "The only person who is able to break Arthur's spell is the one whom he loves the most." Merlin froze for a second, trying to think of whom Arthur would love, then murmured a quick, "Thanks," before running out of the cavern. He hurried to Gwen's house, and sighed out of relief when he saw her inside. He knocked quickly, and started talking almost immediately when he went inside. "I know you're mad at Arthur right now but he's under a spell that's making him in love with Lady Vivian and I need your help." She looked at him and said coldly, "Yes, I do suppose that he's under her spell." Merlin sighed and explained. "No, he's under an actual spell - an enchantment - and you're the only one who can break him from it." Gwen's face softened, and she asked, "If any of that is actually true, why am I the only one who can break it?" "Because Arthur loves you the most," Merlin stated. He expected her to blush, or be happy about it. He didn't expect her to start laughing. "Oh Merlin, you're so oblivious! Arthur may love a servant but he certainly doesn't love me." Merlin became confused. "But, then who does he love? You're the only person he even remotely shows any interest to." Gwen shook her head and said, "If you want to break this spell so badly, just go break it yourself." "Fine, I will," Merlin shot back. He was out of her house by the time he realized what he actually said, but at this point he was too desperate to break the enchantment before Arthur killed himself for Lady Vivian. He walked hurriedly over to Arthur tent. He hesitated for a second, then, without giving himself time to think, walked into the tent. He saw Arthur standing in the center of the tent, still fully clothed in his armor with his sword at his side. Arthur turned when he heard the tent open, and opened his mouth to greet Merlin when Merlin grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. Arthur froze, but Merlin clinged to him like a drowning man to a float. After a second, Merlin felt Arthur's lips move against his and Arthur grabbed him around the waist to pull him closer. Their kiss was sloppy, uncoordinated, and a bit hesitant, but Merlin felt light-headed from joy. They kissed for what felt like forever, but when they finally broke apart they laid their foreheads together and stood for a minute, cherishing the feeling of knowing that their feelings were returned. Merlin jumped when he heard the alarm go off for the final round of the challenge to start soon, and Arthur chuckled at him. "Oh shut it, you," Merlin teased, not being able to find the right words or time to express everything he wanted to tell Arthur. The silence overtook for a second, and they both started to speak at the same time, "I don't want -" "You shou-" They both quieted, until Arthur motioned for Merlin to speak. "You should probably go back out there." Arthur smiled slightly, but it disappeared when he said, "I don't want to finish the challenge, I have no reason to. I have no desire to fight for Lady Vivian." Merlin gave him a half smile and teased, "No, but you're our prince and we want to see you win this challenge you so eagerly took." Arthur looked at the opening of the tent as the alarm went off signalling opponents to reenter the arena. "We'll talk later about, this. I promise," Arthur said, looking at Merlin. "I look forward to it. Now go win this, Prince Arthur," Merlin smiled. Arthur gave him one last look and reentered the arena to finish the fight, confident because he knew at least that his love was requited.


End file.
